Serendipity
by The Venom Symbiote
Summary: Oneshot. Misako realises she's starting to have feelings for a certain person prophesied to fight his son in the Final Battle. Beginning of Misako/Garmadon.


_A/N: One year ago today,(well, on the 25th, since I uploaded this around 11 p.m. on the 24th) I wrote a dumb one shot for a dumb forum. Here's another dumb one shot to celebrate the idiocy. Emerald Flashes made me write this Christmas oneshot for Blue, send any and all complaints to her._

 _So I realised I had a day to give it a try with the Christmas Day oneshot, so I immediately grabbed my book of prompts and stuff'n things, and after several attempts I finally flipped to a page that gave me the inspiration I needed to get this crap done._ _It's probably not the bestest ever, but it wouldn't get out of my head so I had to write it._ _Here's your clichéd Misako/Garmadon fic._

 _BTW, Misako, Wu, and Garmadon are all in their late thirties or so; just so you don't start wondering "how old are they?!"_

 **Disclaimer:** Even with all these crazy [Ninjago?] shipping stories piling the archives again that I've largely stayed away from this month, because I don't want to see any that make me want to bleach my eyes due to me being in an overly good mood today, I've always had faith in Lord Garmadon/Misako. It's crazily simple for me, possibly more than the rest of the Garmadon/Misako shippers: as both characters easily can be fitted into my parents - Garmadon is my father (except for the evil part, obviously) and Misako my mother(aside from all the prophecy crap). They have petty arguments over the stupidist things all the time, and yet they've spent over twenty(-five)years together. It's possible, you guys. Thank you, Lego co., for writing my parents into your show. It's not one bit creepy.

* * *

When Misako told her fourth-grade teacher she wanted to work in the Department of Prophesied and the like, Misako had been dreaming of trying to do some kind of justice in the world. Never had she imagined that she would be falling head over heels for the very person who was not only prophecized to be evil, but would, if fate had its way (which it usually did) fight his own son in what the prophecy claimed to be the "Final Battle".

Misako forced herself to be calm as she stood up from her desk and walked down the strip that divided the room in half and took another scroll up, trying to hide it from her coworkers that she sympathized with many of the people destined to have a fate somewhat like Garmadon.

She failed to be completely apathetic, however, as she couldn't help grumbling out loud that she had to fill out _twenty-one_ rolls of parchment for a single prophecy. It didn't even seem that important to her, not when there were individuals like Garmadon who had these truly awful fates. As Misako gathered up the parchment roll and went back to her desk, she couldn't help wondering how Wu as dealing with his brother's to-be transformation.

"Hey, Misako," someone said. Misako instinctively looked up, and her vision was immediately filled with Hakaru's neat profile.

"What's up with you?" She blurted the first thing that came into her head.

He surveyed her over his square glasses. "Surely it doesn't affect you?"

"It doesn't," Misako responded. "I just thought you'd enjoy a little concern considering you've got fifty scrolls due this weekend."

He shrugged. "I'd long ago stopped trying to get you to express any such thing for me," he responded, though he sounded a little hopeful.

"Good choice," Misako said, forcing a smile.

He shrugged. "No point in waiting for something that isn't going to happen. I've moved on." He surveyed her more closely. "Any reason why you've seemed so... so _uptight_ lately?"

"I ... " Her throat suddenly felt very dry and she struggled to find her voice. "I might have a date," she blurted out as fast as possible. She looked at the floor. What on earth had made her say that?

Hakaru looked just as surprised as she felt.

" _What_?" A scream from across the room signaled Misako that Fuyoko had also heard

"Oh, don't make a fuss," she mumbled, face red, as he stood up, "I actually - " Hakaru cut her off with his ever-annoying smile. "No, no, Misako, I... I really should get back to work. You and Fuyoko can have your girl talk, how about that, huh?"

* * *

It was another of those days when Misako desperately wanted to skip "work"; another of those days when she couldn't understand what got in into her when she decided to join this area of expertise. Perhaps she could pay Wu a visit. Perhaps... her heart gave a nervous flop... perhaps Garmadon would be there, and if she was lucky he might not be in such a nasty mood.

Thinking about Garmadon didn't help her nerves or calm her from the conversation Fuyoko had forced on her. Was she really going to ask him out? Why had she even considered it; he was _evil_ , or he was destined to be. What kind of devil would have a destiny to fight his own son?

And yet... his demeanor seemed to soften when he was around her, and he wasn't as "bad"... it was even possible that the prophecy was wrong... There had been misinterpretations before... _Oh come off it,_ she thought, _you're just making excuses for him because you have a crush on him._

Misako shook her hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes. Checking the scroll of parchment she had been poring over for the past hour, she proofread it, looking for any mistakes. It was clear until she reached the bottom, where she had signed her name on the name-requiring blank.

 _Misako Garmadon_

She yawned, still not really seeing what was on the parchment, and smacked herself a couple times, hard, in the face.

She'd signed it using [Lord] Garmadon's name.

Misako shook her head. She'd only just considered asking - as a matter of fact, she hadn't considered it yet, but she had considered him - why was she even considering asking him out - and there was no way in hell she was considering marriage yet.

Misako glanced around. Most of her coworkers had left. She frowned, shaking her head, and resumed to the fact that she'd have to cross it out. It annoyed her greatly, because she'd always been somewhat of a perfectionist. She hated almost anything when she had failed to make it perfect.

Well, Garmadon was certainly greater than any other boy she had ever met before.

She scanned the parchment wondering if she had scribbled the name somewhere else like some crazy lovey-dovey fourteen year old. To her relief, she hadn't. She picked up the quill and scratched out her name at the bottom, and then, losing it slightly, crumpled the parchment, tearing it into pieces. The last thing she needed was for someone like Fuyoko had heard. She'd never her the end of it.

Misako reached under her desk toward the dustbin and dropped the pieces into it.

"Hey! Misako!"

She looked up again, this time to see Itsumi, Head of the Department of Prophesied Subjects.

"Hi, Itsumi." She pushed the hair out of her face again and resumed her sitting position.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I - I messed something up," Misako said, rather ruefully. "I'm going to have to get this whole thing -"

"You can finish tomorrow," Itsumi said shortly. "We - er - we need to work on something - here."

"I'll help," she offered, glad for a chance to get her mind off things. Off _Garmadon._

"I'm sorry, Misako, but this is - this is a subject we have our more - more _advanced_ workers take care of, and," she smiled at her rather apologetically, "as well-working and good as you are in your department, I'm afraid you do not fit our requirements."

Misako forced her face into a painful smile. "Perfectly understandable, Itsumi," she mumbled. "I - I'll just go home for the weekends, then?"

"Yes, yes," she nodded as she waved her away, "good idea."

"Oh, and Misako?" Itsumi called as she gathered up her things and headed for the door. Misako paused. "What?" she asked, sounding a little more weary than she meant to.

"You've helped us so much since we arrived here. We really do appreciate your hard work." Misako smiled briefly as she opened the door.

" - I really do wish we could include you, but your area of expertise is not" - Itsumi grimaced - "the kind needed at the moment."

Misako nodded and backed out the door, slightly losing her compulsory and slamming it shut. So her expertise was not "the type needed"... who cared. She could manage herself.

* * *

Misaki arrived, not at her own shabby-looking house, but at Wu's monastery. She knocked on the door, already half-wishing she had went straight home. Garmadon would not be here; it was late at night... _why am I still thinking about him?_ she wondered, kicking the muddy ground. There really was no reason for her to be even considering him, let alone thinking about dating him, or considering marriage, or thinking about him every moment of the day...

"Come in," Wu called from the inside.

She nudged open the door and dropped her bag on the floor, nearly collapsing but managing to keep it together as she picked up her satchel, only to slide onto the floor unto a defeated lump on the floor as Wu approached her.

"Would you like some tea?" he questioned. She nodded without opening her mouth, only moving to push her back straight against the wall and put her satchel beside her.

"Misako!" Another voice broke in.

Garmadon's voice was not filled with shock or annoyance as she had expected, but when she caught sight of his face it was filled with some kind of surprise.. and another emotion that she couldn't quite read.

Did she _really_ like Garmadon that way? He was a brilliant conversationalist, she wasn't lying when she said that he had a nice smile and sense of great humour when she forced herself to converse with Fuyoko...

With a twitch of disgusts she realised she was behaving just as the rest of the girls at school whenever they met a cute boy that they couldn't seem to get their minds off of...

Wu returned from the kitchen with a steaming teacup.

"Thank you," she mumbled, setting it down. "What..." she glanced at Garmadon, not quite meeting his gaze, and forcing herself to sound casual, "...what is he doing here?"

Wu looked back at her, a guarded look in his eyes. "He is my brother - and he is here as a guest, as are you, Misako."

She nodded nimbly and took a sip of the tea he had brought;as she warmed she became vaguely aware of three teenagers staring from the hallway.

"What about... what about them" she gestured toward the the teens.

"Those are his students." Garmadon spoke again. "He has told me repeatedly he intends to find them and bring them to reach their full potential. After this I will be leaving. He does not need me around to... _corrupt_ his students. "

Something inside her snapped. He acted like he was pointless on the planet; as if the only thing he could do on this planet was evil. "You're so full of crap," she said.

He shrugged, though his expression had immediately changed after she had voiced her opinion. Wu coughed.

"Whatever you think, I must ask you not to speak that way in front of my students, Misako."

She nodded mindlessly;Wu looked at her expectantly.

"Sorry," she muttered. He nodded.

"I am going to bed," said Wu, blowing out the lamp in the kitchen. "I suggest you do the same, as tomorrow this room is to be used..."

"Training?" asked one of the three students standing in thehall. He was wearing a blue uniform.

"You are correct, Jay," Wu said. "The art of being a ninja is not all about violence." Pausing, he added, "It would, however, be a good idea if you went to bed."

The students scowled; Misako heard a series of "aws" from each student. Wu paid no heed to their complaints. "Now, or no video games."

"Aw, no!" the black-clad ninja whined.

"Sensei is right," the white-uniformed student proclaimed. "Sleep prepares the body for a new day." The other two snorted but followed him into the back room.

* * *

Misako sat in the corner reading for quite a while when someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jolted to wakefulness - or rather, back to reality. She had been so busy reading her book she hadn't noticed the time slip by. Misako did not know how long she had been reading; all she knew was that he she had been reading for quite a while - all with Gamadon in the room. He wasn't such a bad person after all.

"Look at that." The sound of Garmadon's voice startled her and she looked around wildly. He was plopped down beside her. He looked slightly different; it was amazing what a smile could do to a person like him. It wasn't a creepy smile, or some apathetic expression - it was a real, genuine, smile.

Misako didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts and self-realizations, because Garmadon had moved closer to her - too close. Misako scooted farther away. She needed time to consider this...

"Looks like we're finally together again." She kicked at him, not sure whether her expression was happy or annoyed... or confused. How she felt around him was definitely confused.

"Alone."

"Stop," she whined, but her plea was half- hearted. "Stop. I don't want ... to..." But she was no longer sure what she wanted anymore. Garmadon was here.. she hadn't expected him to be; nor had she ever assumed he would talk to her in this friendly tone...

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it." He stared at her, and for a moment Misako swore she saw a glint of red in his defiant gaze. But it died so quickly she was certain she had imagined it.

"Garmadon," she said, looking around, "I... I" she leg out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Misako needed him, as much as she was unwilling to admit, and he needed her too.

She dropped her book; a moment later she had thrown her arms around him in an embrace; she found it a strange habit of hers that she preferred hugging to the alternative - kissing. But it was Garmadon; and she found she could not resist it this time.

No sooner did their lips touch then the door to the hallway burst open. They broke apart; Misako felt her face growing we as the three students broke into laughter. She couldn't help smiling as Wu entered the room; tonight had been the best night of her life - and when she looked at Garamadon, she felt almost certain that although he might never admit it, he felt the same way.

* * *

 _A/N: God. This was the cheesiest ending I've written ever. It may be due to me being 14 and also the fact that I hate kiss scenes (though I suppose that will change as I grow older) but believe it or not, the ending is one of the hardest things I've ever written. Don't expect me to write stuff like this all the time; it's pretty much a one-time thing. I'm not much of a shipper, either, be it because I haven't gotten used to kissy stuff, or because I think it's stupid in general, and though I do ship Jay/Nya and Misako/Garmadon (the former because of canon and the latter because it's canon and reflects my parents in a way), so don't expect any non-canon ships coming from me._

 _(BTW, general statement to any readers who have read my TWD fic based off of the SNAFU term: Lori/Shane - it's not even a shipper fix because it's more about Shane and what he went through the seasons - from TWD doesn't count because it was confirmed canon, at least until Rick got back. I'm not even going to say spoiler alert. If you don't know this by now, don't even bother to watch the show. Seriously, it's confirmed after the first episode of season 1.)_


End file.
